Muérdago
by BleuVert
Summary: "La fiesta que se había creado entre la escuela superior Shuutoku y el colegio Touhou no era más que exclamaciones de "¡¿qué!" y "¡¿por qué!" entre la multitud de jóvenes. Makoto Hanamiya se las había ideado para crear la combinación tan poco común, exclusivamente para su entera diversión." Incluye datos curiosos de mis fanfic's anteriores ("Tokio" & "Cohesión").


**Hola mis queridos lectores de AoMido. :muchoscorazones:(?) Aquí les traigo un hermoso cuento de Navidad. Bien, no, ya pasó Navidad, pero escribí esto el año pasado y tengo que subirlo para que disfruten de estas fechas con hermoso, hermoso AoMido. *^* (Aunque es una historia demasiado obscena para ser un lindo escrito de Navidad, pero...)**

 **Disfruten del Fic y de Navidad (que ya pasó...), de estas lindas fechas gays, de año nuevo y de todo lo que venga. :)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE 'KUROKO NO BASUKE' PERTENECE A TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI.**

* * *

 **Muérdago.**

La fiesta que se había creado entre la escuela superior Shuutoku y el colegio Touhou no era más que exclamaciones de "¡¿qué?!" y "¡¿por qué?!" entre la multitud de jóvenes. Makoto Hanamiya se las había ideado para crear la combinación tan poco común, exclusivamente para su entera diversión. Todos los miembros del club de baloncesto de ambas escuelas habían acudido, pero no había un mal ambiente después de todo, incluso podría decirse que comenzaban a divertirse.

–Hey, Midorima.

–Aomine...

Midorima dio media vuelta para encararlo. A decir verdad, no creía que Aomine asistiría, no es algo que se pueda esperar de un joven tan perezoso como él. Aunque en realidad Aomine tampoco esperaba que Midorima estuviese ahí. Lo observó fijo un par de segundos, los suficientes para que Midorima se sintiera incómodo.

El más alto aclaró la garganta para hablar.

–¿Qué te trajo aquí?

–Eso.

Aomine señalo a la alegre joven de cabellera rosa que se aproximaba a ellos. Momoi saludó con una de sus manos y se detuvo cerca de ambos.

–¡Midorin, qué sorpresa!

–Sí, ¿por qué estás aquí? Las fiestas no son lo tuyo.

Aomine burló acercándose a él. Midorima se alejó un poco, cubriendo su rostro al acomodar sus gafas.

–No es de tu incumbencia.

Momoi frunció el entrecejo.

–Midorin, no seas tan grosero.

Midorima se alejó un paso más y tragó saliva.

–Ah, no tenía nada mejor que hacer...

Momoi se acercó a él de nuevo, seguida por Aomine.

–¿Tus padres no están en casa?

–¿También te dejaron por tu cuenta? –Aomine sonrió.

–Sí.

Respondió simple a la pregunta de Aomine.

–Iré a saludar a los chicos, ¡nos vemos más tarde!

Momoi desapareció entre la multitud en un par de segundos. Aomine suspiró pesadamente.

–¡Oye, Satsuki...!

–¿Vienes a cuidar de ella?

Midorima tomó un trago de ponche y fue ahí cuando Aomine notó que sostenía un vaso en su mano izquierda.

–¿Eh? Dame eso...

Aomine robó el vaso que Midorima sostenía, bebiendo así el ponche restante. Midorima se quejó posteriormente, arrebatando de sus manos el vaso ahora vacío.

–¡Eso es asqueroso!

–Si ese vaso no fuera tuyo sería asqueroso.

Respondió sin pensar. Midorima bufó y se abstuvo de palabras al no saber qué decir. Aomine lo miró e inevitablemente notó su sonrojo.

–Eh, es decir... eres higiénico y esas cosas...

Midorima suspiró por lo bajo.

–Voy a tirar esto.

La extraña celebración continuó, ahora el ambiente fluía más ameno, más acorde a lo que era una fiesta de jóvenes adolescentes llenos de energía. Midorima se mantenía un poco alejado de la multitud y por ende Aomine era su única compañía. Hanamiya fijó su atención hacia aquel par inevitablemente y en tan sólo un par de segundos apareció frente a ellos.

–¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Dos de los prodigios juntos...! Debo tener suerte para que ambos asistan a mi fiesta, ¿no es así?

–Oye, deberías evitar arruinar la celebración con tu desagradable presencia.

Aomine se burló de él, siguiéndole el juego.

–Vaya, vaya, no esperaba que me halagaras tanto. ¿Por qué no me esperan justo aquí? Quiero mostrarles algo que puede interesarles...

Makoto ofreció una de sus sonrisas retorcidas y desapareció una vez más entre la multitud de personas. Midorima acomodó sus gafas con la punta de su dedo índice.

–Seguro no será nada agradable, no debiste provocarlo, Aomine.

–Nah, seguro no volverá.

Daiki no le dio importancia al asunto. Midorima cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–No puedo creer que lo tomes tan relajado.

Aomine estaba a punto de contestar la reprimenda del más alto cuando la voz juguetona de Hanamiya se escuchó, emitida por un altavoz.

–¿Alguien aquí conoce la tradición con los muérdagos? Ahora sabremos quiénes tienen la fortuna de estar bajo uno de ellos.

Dicho esto, se encendió una luz que surgía desde el techo e iluminaba un ramo de muérdago, pero nadie estaba bajo él. Hanamiya sonrió; el techo de la habitación se encontraba totalmente oscuro, por esa simple razón nadie podía ver en dónde se encontraban aquellos ramos. Una luz más se encendió, iluminando a una pareja de enamorados, sorprendiéndolos. La tercera luz en encender iluminó a Momoi, quien se encontraba cerca de Sakurai. Aomine reaccionó tarde y, para sorpresa de todos, las luces continuaron encendiéndose hasta iluminar a la última pareja, que no era nada más y nada menos que el par de prodigios en la fiesta. Hanamiya no pudo contener las carcajadas, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros del club de baloncesto.

–¡Que se diviertan!

Agregó Hanamiya para finalizar. Midorima retrocedió tan sólo unos centímetros antes de ser detenido por sus compañeros de equipo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el equipo de Touhou inmovilizara a Aomine también.

–¡Oye, Shin-chan, no seas tan modesto! Sabes que este tipo de tradiciones deben cumplirse para tener prosperidad y buena fortuna –burló Takao.

–¡Cállate, eso no es...!

Midorima se quedó sin palabras al tener tan cerca el rostro de Aomine. Su mirada se inmortalizó. El azul zafiro y el verde esmeralda sucumbieron sin objeción, el uno ante el otro. Ambos equipos los sostenían y obligaban a acercarse para que "cumplieran con la tradición".

–Aquel chico, Kazunari, tiene razón. Seguro que quieren que su unión sea próspera y esté llena de bendiciones.

Imayoshi burló esta vez.

–¿Unión...?

Fue lo último que Aomine pudo decir antes de sentir un empujón que ocasionó el contacto de sus labios. Midorima retrocedió, pero Takao y Miyaji no dudaron en empujar su cabeza para que profundizaran el beso. Y resultó. Aomine fue quien se alejó esta vez por el repentino húmedo contacto y, al igual que el par de Shuutoku, Wakamatsu empujó la cabeza de Daiki para no romper el contacto. Los ojos de ambos permanecieron abiertos, pudiendo apreciar cada instante en que sus labios friccionaban entre sí, sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Aún así no fue suficiente, Aomine logró retroceder y separarse del beso, no sin antes besar por sí mismo los labios contrarios. Ambos equipos rieron y burlaron al par una vez que los liberaron, pero como todo adolescente ejemplar, les fue fácil olvidar el asunto y esperar ver entonces los besos de los demás. Midorima fue el único que pudo percatarse del beso final intencional, por eso huyó de inmediato hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. Aomine quería seguirlo, pero con lo extraño que había sido la escena del beso era más que suficiente. En lugar de eso, Aomine tomó a Momoi del brazo para abandonar el lugar.

–¡Pero Dai-chan! Sakurai y yo aún no cumplimos con la tradición.

Momoi protestó al ser llevada a la fuerza

–No importa, vámonos.

Aomine salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. A sus espaldas se escuchaban las disculpas exageradas de Sakurai. Una vez que se habían alejado, Momoi tomó la iniciativa de conversación, como acostumbraba.

–Aomine, tuviste que besar a Midorin y lo hiciste, ¿por qué no me dejaste hacer lo mismo con Sakurai?

Aomine gruñó por lo bajo.

–No es tan fácil, Satsuki...

–¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que sentiste algo cuando besaste a Midorin?

Momoi sonrió. Aomine gruñó de nuevo, negando una respuesta. Momoi había dicho algo al azar, pero había acertado, ahora estaba segura de saber cómo es que terminaría todo esto. Sonrió una vez más y volvió su vista al frente.

–Dai-chan, ¿no es ese Midorin? ¡Midorin, por aquí!

Aomine se detuvo al verlo. Midorima volteó y su mirada se encontró con la de Aomine a lo lejos. Momoi corrió hacia el de cabello verde y le sonrió.

–Midorin, ¿también saliste de la fiesta?

Midorima fijó su mirada en la joven de inmediato.

–Sí.

–¿Qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta? ¡Dai-chan, Dai-chan, hagamos una fiesta!

Momoi vio a Aomine acercándose, aún perdido en el rostro de Midorima. Su sonrisa sólo se extendió.

–Sí, como sea.

Aomine cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar el pesado ambiente que surgía. Momoi se acercó al más alto.

–¡¿Escuchaste eso, ¿Midorin?! Seguro también puedes, ¿no es así?

Midorima no pudo evitar aceptar. El rostro de Momoi parecía obligarle a quedarse. Después de todo era Navidad. Después de todo Aomine estaría ahí, aunque eso no le importara en lo absoluto.

–Pero Midorin, Dai-chan... –ambos mencionados sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos al no saber de qué tema hablaría la joven. –¿Podríamos ir a casa de alguno de los dos? Lamentablemente no puedo prestar mi casa, está siendo ocupada por mi familia, lo siento...

Aomine bufó.

–Oye, no hagas planes así de repentinos –reprimió sin ánimo. –¿Ya pensaste qué vamos a cenar?

Momoi se entristeció.

–No podemos hacer una fiesta ahora, ¿cierto?

Aomine cruzó un par de miradas con Midorima en un fallido intento de parte de ambos por verse sólo de reojo.

–Hay algunas tiendas que no cierran tan temprano en estas fechas, compremos lo que necesitamos ahí.

–¿Entonces iremos a tu casa, Dai-chan?

–¿Estás seguro, Aomine?

Esta vez preguntó Midorima, sin mirarlo de frente. Aomine notó el esfuerzo que Midorima estaba haciendo por olvidar lo sucedido y no terminar huyendo de nuevo. Sonrió.

–¡Por supuesto! Vamos.

Los tres jóvenes emprendieron su camino hacia las tiendas de veinticuatro horas, siempre abiertas incluso en días festivos (aunque en estos la tienda cerraba a una hora en punto). El camino fue silencioso, incómodo, y sin embargo no tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar. Aomine abrió la puerta, dándole paso a Momoi, entrando detrás de Midorima. Los tres tomaron un camino distinto dentro de la amplitud de la tienda. Momoi tomó su celular, buscando entre sus contactos a los tres prodigios restantes y a su siempre adorado Kuroko Tetsuya. Midorima caminó directo a los refrigeradores, intentando conseguir una de esas bebidas nutritivas que acostumbraba consumir. Atravesó por en medio de dos de los muchos estantes en la tienda y, para su sorpresa, al llegar al fin frente a los refrigeradores Aomine apareció a su lado, guiado por otro de los pasillos con estantería.

–Ah, Midorima...

El moreno también se sorprendió, y sin embargo se comportó como normalmente lo hacía, evitando el recuerdo del suceso en la fiesta. Midorima fingió no prestar importancia, abriendo uno de los electrodomésticos. Para su reciente nerviosismo, Aomine se acercó a él, comenzando a husmear entre las bebidas disponibles.

–Oye, Midorima, ¿cuál es la que llevarás?

El mencionado lo miró de reojo.

–Aún no lo sé.

Aomine quedó conforme con la respuesta. Un par de segundos más transcurrieron en silencio, hasta que, como por arte del destino, ambos alzaron su mano y tomaron exactamente la misma lata continente de bebida. Aomine alejó su mano de inmediato y tomó otra de las latas.

–Llevaré este, nos vemos en la caja.

Midorima había tardado en reaccionar; Aomine desapareció por el mismo pasillo en que había llegado y ahora su pálido rostro estaba tan sonrojado que podía sentir el calor agolpándose en sus mejillas. No lo había notado hace un rato, pero Aomine ya había tomado un paquete de bebidas que ahora eran cobrados por la caja registradora.

–¡Dai-chan, terminé con las compras!

Dicho esto, los brazos de la joven repletos de productos consumibles se asomaron de entre un par de estantes. Aomine y Midorima quedaron perplejos ante la cantidad de productos que Momoi había tomado, y aún más al conocer la suma total de precios.

–Aomine, déjame ayudarte.

Midorima se ofreció a pagar por lo menos la mitad de los productos. Aomine negó con la cabeza, impidiendo que Midorima pudiera siquiera hacer un movimiento.

–¡La única que tiene responsabilidad sobre todo esto es ella!

–Ella no lo pagará. Déjame ayudarte.

Se ofreció una vez más, dejando a Momoi en la vergüenza. Aomine negó.

–No, está bien. Dije que yo pagaría, hablaba en serio.

Midorima acomodó sus gafas, levemente molesto.

–Como quieras.

El frío fuera de la tienda comenzaba a colarse entre sus ropas, la temperatura había descendido uno o dos grados más sin duda alguna. Aomine se dedicó a revisar cada uno de los productos adquiridos. Sacó una bolsa repleta de accesorios referentes a la época del año que transcurría.

–Satsuki, ¿para qué demonios quieres este tipo de cosas?

Momoi sonrió y se alejó, dejando a Midorima en medio de ambos.

–¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¿No es así Dai-chan, Midorin?

Aomine guardó la bolsa y bufó por lo bajo.

–Si tú lo dices...

Midorima dio un vistazo al interior de las bolsas que se había ofrecido a llevar.

–¿Cómo vas a preparar los cortes de carne y pescado?

–¡¿Qué?! –Aomine miró a la joven, sorprendido–.¡No, definitivamente tú no vas a cocinar!

Momoi frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Por qué no?

–¡Tu comida es asquerosa! ¿Necesitas otra explicación?

–¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Aomine-kun?

Midorima escuchó con molestia la absurda pelea que había creado.

–¡Basta, es estúpido discutir sobre ello!

Momoi sonrió, tomando el brazo de Midorima.

–¿Verdad que sí? ¡Midorin también sabe cocinar, él lo hará por mí, Dai-chan!

Midorima se sobresaltó.

–¡¿Qué?!

Aomine lo miró.

–¿En verdad sabes cocinar, Midorima? ¿Qué tan bien?

El mencionado se sonrojó levemente, quedándose en silencio ante la repentina pregunta. De igual forma, cuando Midorima estaba a punto de contestar una voz familiar resonó a lo lejos.

–¡Momoicchi, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi!

–¡Ki-chan!

Momoi se abalanzo contra el rubio. Midorima y Aomine lo miraron, confundidos, ¿cómo demonios sabía que estarían ahí? La casualidad no era una opción. Y ciertamente, cuando Murasakibara, Akashi, Kuroko y Kagami aparecieron también, fue más que evidente la culpabilidad de la joven de cabellera rosa que saltaba de alegría.

–¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ¡En especial tú, Kagami!

Dijo Aomine molesto. Kuroko excusó enseguida.

–Creí que sería buena idea invitarlo, Aomine-kun.

Kise se acercó a ellos, seguido por Momoi.

–¿Qué hay de ustedes tres? ¿No se supone que asistirían a alguna fiesta?

Momoi posó frente a él.

–¡Estuvimos ahí! Pero Dai-chan y Midorin salieron de la fiesta cuando...

–¡Ah, era una fiesta demasiado aburrida! ¿Van a entrar? –interrumpió Aomine.

Los siete jóvenes entraron después de que Aomine abriera la puerta, entrando una vez más detrás de Midorima. La sala fue tomada en un segundo por el grupo.

–Dejemos esto en la cocina, Midorima.

Habló Aomine antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a dicho lugar. Midorima lo siguió y el resto observó su recorrido. Una vez que ambos salieron de la habitación, Kise no dudó en preguntar.

–¿Por qué salieron de la fiesta, Momoicchi?

La joven sonrió e hizo señas para que se acercaran y así pudieran cerrar más el círculo.

–La verdadera razón fue porque Midorin huyó y Dai-chan salió a buscarlo, llevándome con él...

–¿Y por qué tuvo que huir Midorima-kun?

Kuroko fue quien preguntó esta vez. Momoi sonrió aún más y se sonrojó, llamando la atención de los presentes.

–Ambos estaban bajo el mismo muérdago...

Kagami se sorprendió.

–¡¿Midorima y Aomine bajo el mismo muérdago...?!

–¡AH! –Kise alzó la voz al tiempo en que cubría la boca de Kagami–. ¿Qué significa eso?

Kagami tomó las manos del rubio, descubriendo su boca para poder hablar.

–En Estados Unidos cuelgan ramos de muérdago en el techo, cuando dos personas se paran bajo él tienen que besarse para cumplir con la tradición.

–¿Quieren decir que... Aominecchi y Midorimacchi... se besaron...? ¡¿Qué...?!

Esta vez fue el turno de Kagami para cubrir la boca del rubio.

–Sí, sí, por eso nos fuimos de la fiesta. Por favor, no comenten nada sobre eso, Midorin y Dai-chan fueron obligados a cumplir con el beso, por lo tanto les es difícil poder convivir juntos de nuevo... Aunque, ¡creo que ambos sintieron algo durante el beso...!

Momoi fue interrumpida al escuchar pasos aproximándose desde la cocina. Aomine entró a la sala. El círculo de jóvenes estaba muy silencioso, así que Kise tomó la palabra.

–Aominecchi, ¿en dónde dejaste a Midorimacchi?

Sin más lo arruinó todo.

–¿Eh? En la cocina. Está preparando algunas cosas.

Por suerte Aomine no había entendido insinuación alguna en sus palabras.

–¿Está bien, Daiki? ¿No crees que Shintarou necesite tu ayuda?

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Akashi fue quien habló esta vez.

–Sí, seguro...

Aomine miró extrañado al pelirrojo y regresó a la cocina de inmediato. Momoi se alteró y se dispuso a quejarse una vez que Aomine se había ido.

–Akashi-kun, ¡¿en qué estabas pensando?!

–Shintarou no sabe cocinar.

En la cocina, Midorima ya se había deshecho de su abrigo, estaba asustado, sudando nervioso ante el calor del fuego, inseguro de qué hacer. Aomine lo observaba lascivamente, lo espiaba desde el marco de la puerta entreabierta. Aomine no tenía idea del por qué, pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima a esas gotas de sudor que recorrían su pálida piel, desde la frente hasta su cuello descubierto. Aomine permaneció ahí, mirándolo un rato más hasta que Midorima se quemó con el filo caliente del sartén.

–¡Ah, Aomine...!

Midorima se sorprendió, intentaba ocultar el dolor de su mano inútilmente. Aomine se acercó a él.

–Por aquí hay algo que se usa cuando eso sucede –dijo en voz baja mientras abría uno de los cajones para sacar un tubo cilíndrico–. Dame tu mano.

Midorima negó con la cabeza.

–No es necesario...

–Debiste decirme que no sabías cocinar, Midorima.

Aomine tomó su mano y la acarició con el ungüento. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Con el movimiento circular de sus dedos sobre la cálida piel de Midorima, Aomine tenía todas las de perder. Justo ahora sentía el impulso de acorralarlo, de besarlo para succionar con sus labios aquella gota de sudor que paseaba bajando por el dorso de su cuello. Midorima no pudo ocultar el sonrojo prominente sobre sus mejillas, aquella aplicación de ungüento se convertía innecesariamente en un masaje que comenzaba a incitar su cuerpo.

–Aomine...

Midorima se arrepentiría de haberlo llamado. Ahora esos ojos felinos se posaban frente a los suyos, excitando su cuerpo con una sola mirada. Aomine se acercó más, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Midorima cerró los ojos, sintió las manos de Aomine sobre su cintura y suspiró.

–Midorima...

Aquel susurro ocasionó que abriera los ojos de nuevo, perdiéndose en la mirada ajena al instante. El calor entre sus cuerpos era insoportable; Aomine encontró la oportunidad y siguió con los ojos aquella gota de sudor que recorrió sus labios, acercándose para besar su barbilla, en donde ahora se encontraba. Midorima suspiró, ansioso por las sensaciones que Aomine estaba creando en él. Lastimosamente su jugueteo terminó al ser interrumpidos abruptamente. Kagami entró a la cocina encontrándose con tremenda escena. Fingiendo no haber visto nada, intentó actuar con normalidad.

–¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Midorima se alejó de inmediato, dejando frustrado a Aomine, quien no se había movido del lugar.

–Si tan sólo no hubieras entrado...

Susurró Aomine reprimiéndose. Kagami se acercó y tomó parte de la cocina.

–Pero sé cocinar.

Aomine buscó a Midorima con la mirada, encontrándolo a una distancia considerablemente lejos de sí. Una vez más había fallado, pero, ¿qué diablos había pasado? Midorima no se había negado en lo absoluto a ser tocado, incluso ante su intento por acercarse una vez más a sus labios el más alto permaneció inmóvil e incluso aludía a la ansiedad, esperando impacientemente por besarlo.

–...Es muy fácil.

Kagami interrumpía ahora sus pensamientos, aunque en realidad ya llevaba un rato explicando la receta que prepararían.

–Midorima…

Aomine intento acercarse a él, pero Kagami lo detuvo.

–¡¿Me están escuchando?!

Midorima caminó hacia la puerta, sin embargo Aomine empujó a Kagami y bloqueó la salida. Midorima se detuvo de inmediato, molesto.

–¡No pienso cocinar con este idiota!

Midorima se cruzó de brazos. Aomine negó con la cabeza.

–Pero este idiota sabe cocinar, es una ventaja, ¿no es así?

–¡Puedo escucharlos!

Una discusión acalorada tuvo lugar en la cocina en donde se encontraban y al final, los tres jóvenes terminaron cocinando juntos, en una especie de competencia, (en la cual Midorima necesitó más del maravilloso ungüento que Aomine gustoso esparcía sobre la ternura de su piel). La hora de cenar llegó. Los invitados se reunieron para probar la apetecible comida creada por el trío, que a decir verdad no sabía nada mal. Las horas de la madrugada se hicieron presentes, la reunión era agradable y por mucho, muy pacífica. Las bebidas adquiridas en la tienda se habían agotado de inmediato, sin embargo Kagami se ofreció a hacer algo de ponche, dirigiéndose a la cocina siendo seguido por Kise. Un rato más tarde Momoi se encontraba de pie, con una bolsa de papel en manos. Kise y Kagami volvieron con el ponche, ofreciendo un vaso de éste a cada uno de los presentes.

–¡Este será para ti, Dai-chan!

Momoi sacó de la bolsa un par de cuernos de reno, colocándolos en la cabeza del moreno. Aomine gruñó, sin poder decir una sola palabra Momoi continuó.

–¡Este es para ti, Muk-kun...!

Entregó una barba completamente blanca a Murasakibara, asegurándose de que la utilizara.

–¡Ki-chan, Kagami-kun!

Una corbata un tanto ridícula con motivos navideños fue entregada al rubio; Kagami recibió una nariz roja de reno, resplandeciente. Momoi sacó un gorro rojo de Santa Claus y lo cedió a Akashi con una sonrisa.

–Midorin, lo siento, es lo único que queda...

Momoi le enredó un listón con un cascabel al cuello antes de tomar asiento a lado de Kuroko y entregarle una bufanda que hacía juego con el moño que recogía su cabello rosado. Midorima tomó el cascabel, molesto.

–¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

–Vamos, Midorimacchi, toma otro vaso de ponche y no tomes en cuenta el cascabel.

Kise lleno a tope el vaso del mencionado. Pronto una extraña sensación formó parte de la celebración entre los jóvenes, algo había cambiado justo después de beber vaso tras vaso de ponche. Kise había agregado una cantidad generosa de vodka en aquel delicioso ponche (habiendo adquirido la botella con mayor grado de alcohol). De un movimiento brusco, Kise derramó el líquido recién servido sobre el cuerpo de Midorima, quién estaba justo frente a él.

–¡I-Idiota!

Kise rió bajo.

–¡Lo siento, Midori-macchi!

Aomine observó la escena con el entrecejo fruncido, entonces se levantó y tomó a Midorima del brazo para llevarlo con él a su habitación. No fue hasta que llegaron ahí que Midorima se mostró confundido con lo que había sucedido.

–Quítate la camisa, te daré algo seco...

Midorima obedeció de inmediato al sentir la ropa completamente mojada sobre su tembloroso cuerpo. Aún así no sabía por qué lo hacía, por qué su cuerpo se sentía ansioso. Aomine tomó una de sus camisas y regresó frente a Midorima, perdiendo su mirada inmediatamente sobre el pecho pálido recientemente descubierto. A cada paso de sus finos dedos sobre un botón la abertura se hacía más grande, dejando apreciar completamente el pecho y abdomen del más alto, induciendo a Aomine al tacto. Su mano desapareció rápidamente bajo la camisa entreabierta de Midorima, quien no evitó la acción en lo absoluto. Aomine utilizó ambas manos entonces, acariciando el estremecido cuerpo a su disposición. Los labios de Aomine besaron su cuello, ascendiendo hasta atrapar y besar sus labios una vez más, perdiéndose en el placer surgiendo entre sus cuerpos. Las manos de Midorima tomaron los hombros de Aomine, impulsando su deseo de ser tocado. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de encontrarse a sí mismo tendido sobre la cama, siendo acorralado por el hombre que era capaz de lucir imponente a pesar de usar un par de cuernos de reno sobre su cabeza. Ambos completamente desnudos. Los húmedos labios de Aomine recorrieron su cuello, su pecho entero, lubricando su cuerpo sensible para hacerlo arder de placer a cada roce entre sus pieles. Midorima se dejó llevar enteramente y sin objeción alguna, incluso cuando el curso de su excitante encuentro se tornó incontrolable.

Aomine giró el cuerpo de Midorima sobre la cama; Midorima se colocó de rodillas, levantando su trasero hacia Aomine. Sus dedos masajearon la entrada, al exterior y, posteriormente, al interior. La espalda de Midorima se curvó, gimió repetidas veces ante el lento pero firme movimiento de los dedos de Aomine acariciando la sensibilidad de su interior. Daiki se inclinó, en un movimiento rápido su miembro profanó el interior de su amante; besando su cuello, mordiendo el listón de aquel cascabel que comenzaba a resonar a la par de sus embestidas. Los gemidos de Midorima eran constantes, enloquecedores; Aomine tenía el completo dominio de su cuerpo, de su libido sexual. Era imposible no tocar su piel y admirarlo al causarle estremecerse de aquella forma, a gracia de la fruición. Sus piernas se rindieron, dejó que su cuerpo entero reposara plenamente sobre la frescura de las sábanas contra el calor de su cuerpo, y a pesar de ello Aomine no se detuvo. Su insaciable amante continuaba aumentando el aro de fuego que crecía desde el fondo de su estómago, recorría su garganta y culminaba hasta la punta de su lengua; sus jadeos intentaban extinguirlo, desesperadamente. El cuerpo de Midorima no dejaba de temblar. El dedo anular de Aomine se coló al interior de su boca, acariciando el dorso de su húmeda lengua, haciendo los movimientos de su pelvis más lentos pero más profundos.

Pensaba en lo que estaban haciendo; cada vez que se recordaba en la misma cama junto a Midorima, el deseo, la lujuria incorregible que sentía... Pensaba en él como un hombre maduro, inhibido, correcto... Un hombre. Por mucho que la idea perturbara su mente, la realidad era que aquel hombre le gustaba, lo volvía concupiscente. Y justo en ese momento no importaba absolutamente nada más que su hermoso amante, él y las incontables sensaciones que recorrían sus exhaustos cuerpos. Aomine tomó la cintura de Midorima, envolviendo su brazo por la parte delantera, levantando sus caderas, ocasionando fricción constante contra su próstata, más ágil, más rápido. Midorima no resistió demasiado antes de soltar un par de gemidos sonoros, opacados por el cascabel danzando en su garganta. Aomine mordió su cuello, llegando a la cúspide, arrancando el listón y acabando con el sonido que irrumpía sus jadeos lascivos.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo de jóvenes abandonó la casa sin despedirse apropiadamente. Después de todo sabían que no serían bien recibidos en la calurosa habitación. Aquella melodía de cascabel les había advertido; habían cumplido su cometido.

* * *

 **Ay, muy erótico para Navidad. -u- Aún así espero que haya sido de su agrado. ;)**

 **Todas mis parejas son taaan crack que duele.(?) (En este caso, AoMido & KagaKise).  
**

 **Datos curiosos(?):**

 **-Hace un año, cuando lo escribí, escuchaba la canción "Rocket Queen" de Guns N' Roses. Ahora que lo subo, la misma canción apareció salvajemente en mi reproductor de música (eso explica el por qué es tan lascivo(?)).**

 **-La "tradición del muérdago" consiste en colgar estas ramas en el techo; si dos personas se paran bajo este, no pueden negarse a un beso. En algunas partes de Inglaterra, los ramos de muérdago anteriormente colgados son quemados pasadas 12 noches después de la festividad para que las personas que se han besado posteriormente se casen. También auguran felicidad y prosperidad en las relaciones. *Imagina a Hanamiya quemando los ramos*(?)**

 **Por cierto, si han leído mis otros dos fics' ("Tokio" & "Cohesión"), aquí les tengo un par de datos curiosos. **

**Tokio:**

 **-Esta historia estuvo inspirada por la canción "Bloodstream" de Stateless. De hecho, por ahí hay un video de AoMido con esa canción (sólo busca "AoMido" en YouTube y seguro lo encontrarás). ;)**

 **-La idea de que Aomine le ofreciera un paño de microfibra a Midorima surgió porque, exactamente.(?) Un día salí con gafas a la calle y estaba lloviendo y no veía bien y no tenía nada con qué limpiarlos y, y, y... (amínadiemeofrecióunpaño). :(  
**

 **-Las predicciones de Oha-Asa para Cáncer y Virgo fueron reales.(?) Ok, no fueron de Oha-Asa, fueron de otra página que siempre me sorprende por acertar, pero el día en que estaba escribiendo esa historia, decidí sacar las predicciones de ahí y BOOM! Tal y como ahí se leen.**

 **-De todos los objetos de la suerte que pude haber elegido, me decidí por el trébol de cuatro hojas, ya que como dice Midorima, es uno de los amuletos más antiguos que existen y es el máximo símbolo de la suerte. En la floristería, regalar uno de estos tiene el significado "sé mío"; es muy regalado para solicitar y ofrecer amor. 1313**

 **Cohesión:**

 **-No me pregunten el por qué, pero eso del "masaje tántrico" siempre me ha dado risa. Cuando leí más a fondo sobre este, se me ocurrió escribir un fanfic AoMido, que pintaba a ser el fic más guarro que la historia que el internet haya visto, pero irónicamente terminó siendo el fic más romántico y gay del mundo.(?)  
**

 **-Midorima cocina y no incendia la casa. D:**

 **-La vela redonda de Midorima debía tener específicamente el aroma de la vainilla, ya que es un olor afrodisíaco que produce excitación sexual, suaviza la atmósfera de tensión, estimula las sensaciones y emociones antiguas, entre otras cosas mágicas.**

 **-Me inspiré mucho para este fic.(?)**


End file.
